Pastoria
This page has not yet been approved This article is not yet complete Content in this article is subject to change Pastoria, traditionally The Kingdom of Pastoria, and officially The Kingdom of Pastoria and Commonwealth, was once a small kingdom situated in an expansive grassland in northern Celestina , they have come to establish a considerable amount of holdings and influence in the Outer Kingdoms. Locations (...) Culture & Society The population of '''Pastoria '''mostly consists of Equines , predominately Earth Ponies and Unicorns, with a small minority of Pegasi. The colonies have a larger range of inhabitants ranging from Zebra and Abada , to small groups of Boars , as well as the Bongo and several other Bovide races. '''Pastorian '''life revolves mainly around farming as well as cottage industry in the countryside. In larger cities they have begun the practice of industrialism constructing many steam-powered factories and machines, as well as the developement of many new technologies . The native '''Pastorians '''have a strong sense of nationalism, this is widely seen in their exensive military, Many males between the ages of sixteen and twenty-six volunteer out of pride in their strong culture alone. The colonists have mixed feelings about '''Pastorian '''occupation. Other cultural achievements are their strong developements in the military sciences and technologies; such as rifling for the barrels of firearms, and proper military formations. Relations Equestria - Tense The Griffin Kingdoms - Tense Canida - Neutral Ib'Xian - Neutral Camelu - Good Heliopolis - Tense Hosstralia - Allied History '''Pastoria '''is nearly as old as Modern Equestria supposedly founded in 246 AC (After the End of Discord's Reign in Equestria) by a second nephew of Princess Celestia, named Prince Reyos Whitstallion. It is said he left the Canterlot Palace because it left him with no challenge in life and he desired to rule, others say he was just prideful and greedy. He left for the north arriving in a land where he found a strong group of Unicorns descended from the very same tribe which participated in the founding of Equestria. They were surrounded by different tribes of Earth Ponies on all sides and were at constant war with them. Whitstallion united them into a true nation, and fought back the tribes, He also organized them for defence against the much stronger powers of The Griffin Kingdom and the Canids, who preyed upon the weak ponies. Though, weakened from constant attack they recieved the aid of Equestria and Ib'xian, in exchange for the tin, iron, and smoldercoal that was abundant in the large grassy region. A large number of troops were trusted under Reyos by Celestia herself. After the death of Whitstallion in 292 AC the seven tribal nations descended into a time of civil war which ended several times with uneasy treaties (all of which broken by Pastoria) until 567 AC, when a new alliance between the four main powers that had survived the wars brought an era of peace that lasted nearly three hundred years. Pastoria under the leadership of a new powerful house, known only as the Lornlocks, spread outward from the tribes reaching southward along the coastline, as well as developing a strong navy and training their now famous Unicorn battlemages. In 848 AC, Pastoria's power was beginning to crumble, the throne had changed hands a recorded thirty-seven times in the short two hundred years since the Lornlocks fell out of power, the ponies were growing restless, several attempted uprisings against the tyrannical rulers of this period were violently put down; several villages being completely burned to the ground. The northern Barons (title of power granted by the Pastorian king) raised an army to end the king's rule and impose a system of fair laws governing the rights of every Pastorian citizen. This attempt was completely sucessful bringing about a more modern Pastoria. A new line of kings, the Greenhoofs, where placed into power in 853 AC for their honor and nobility. The powerful military commander, John Longpike Greenhorn, sucessfully lead a military campaign on Trotland, Bridleland, and Ambledam, using their powerful navy and battlemages to achieve a swift victory in seven years of fighting. On the New Year of 854 AC, he turned his sights westward, expanding the reach of Pastoria to Wisteria, after several failed voyages Bearings Hudson, the famous Pastorian explorer, discovered what came to be known as the Northwest Passage, a pass through the central ley line. John Longpike exploited this passage, sending settlers and trade ponies, as well as war bands overseas. They soon began to reap rich rewards from their newly founded colonies, allowing them to upkeep and train a larger military. By the year 1031 AC they had colonized much of the east coast of Wisteria, as well as many smaller islands, and had also set up an extensive trade network. With several other nations including Camelu and the Andalusian Empire. Upon hearing of the Pastorian discovery of the Northwest Passage, the Canidan leaders(..?) proposed an end to the attacks and raids on Pastorian border towns in exchange for a steady trade of more-volatile Wisterian gems, in exchange they recieved the "less shiny" materials; iron, smoldercoal, tin, and copper, which helped add to the growieng Pastorian industrialization. In 1322 Pastoria entered a civil war, Trotland, Bridleland, and Ambledam attempted an uprising against the new line of weak Kings, the House of Emerald, in attempt to regain there former power. They were defeated easily by the expansive Pastorian military force, but the King and all his possible successors had mysteriously disappeared. Turnhide Thestus, The Scarlet Stallion, was elected Steward King by the Barons in 1334 AC. He gave the Trotland Bridleland and Ambledam more autocratic powers to satisfy them. In 1 LR there was a small skirmish in the Great Wisterian Savahnnah between the Pastorian garrison in New Steeds and an exodus of Boardorian expatriots, which provoked the Tribal Zebra of the area to attack and attempt to regain control of their coastal regions. The fighting has continued on since then, though nopony has heard any news from the front. Trivia *Many refer to Pastorians as Pastorals; the terms are synonymous and interchangable. *Pastoria is known for its extensive navy as well as government commisioned trade fleets that often voyage to the colonies and other trade oriented nations such as Camelu Category:Unapproved Category:Locations Category:Nations